


Shakespeare's Come Between Us

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius share their first kiss. And second. And third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare's Come Between Us

A kiss.

Remus drew breath, deep in, one deep gasp. If he didn't, he would stutter, his voice grinding to a halt. His language was his second veil-- after his appearance. His language was his strongest veil. Creatures didn't quote Shakespeare.

"Let me play the lion too," Remus whispered, his nose too close to Sirius' face. "I will roar--" Sirius kissed him again, a second time, and this time Remus didn't lose his ability to speak. "I will do any man's heart good to hear me," his voice was tight, but better, stable.

"It does mine." How did Sirius keep his voice so low, so luscious?

"Sirius I was quoting--"

"Shh." Sirius laid a finger over Remus's lips, still wet from kisses-- two perfect kisses. Sirius continued. "I know what you're doing. I already know you, Remus. I already know."

Remus felt his mouth drop open, lost for words truly now and not thinking about finding them again.

"Just... let me kiss you," Sirius implored.

"'Tis deeds must--"

Sirius laughed giddily and clapped his hand over Remus's mouth. "I don't want to make out with bloody Shakespeare." His eyes were laughing. "I was hoping to find Remus Lupin in there somewhere."

"Sorry," Remus said. The sound was muffled by Sirius' hand still over his mouth.

Sirius moved his hand to wave Remus off. "No problem. Can we get back to it?"

Remus felt himself grin like an idiot. For a moment, he wasn't thinking of the veils, of how he appeared to the world and whether he portrayed the image he meant to portray. For one sweet, soft minute he was just Remus, kissing Sirius, and that was good enough.

"Brilliant," Sirius whispered as their lips parted a third time.

"Yeah."


End file.
